Broken Glass
by RoseannaScarlett
Summary: Yugi's life is quite normal, he goes to school and lives with his grandpa, but wait what's this? A wolf with beautiful red eyes hangs around in his back garden? Angels are evil? And just why is everyone after his mother's pendent? Ok maybe not so normal..
1. Chapter 1

Roseanna: Hi

Scarlett: Hi

Roseanna: Ok now this story is a story that I had other characters in. My own characters I mean and I wanted someone other than Scarlett to give me an opinion on it because Scarlett can be annoying when it comes to reading my stories.

Scarlett: **Hey!** What do you mean I can be annoying?

Roseanna: Well for a start you don't actually read my stories

Scarlett: **Yes I do**

Roseanna: No you make me read them to you

Scarlett: . . . . .

Roseanna: Yeah so with that I win this argument

Scarlett: *sulking in a corner*

Roseanna: *looks at Scarlett in her corner*

Scarlett: *depressed*

Roseanna: . . . . .

Roseanna: *gives Scarlett a cookie*

Scarlett: **Yay!** Roseanna does not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh but she does own this story so no stealing or we will sick Minnie and Angus our kitty cats on you *evil laugh*

Roseanna: *looks at Scarlett*

Scarlett: *evil laugh*

Roseanna: *looks at readers*

Scarlett: *evil laugh*

Roseanna: *shrugs shoulders*

Roseanna and Scarlett: *joins in evil laugh*

_**Broken Glass**_

_**Pre-chapter**_

As I came to and gazed into the eyes of the wolf that stood above me I saw the most perfect shade of red I had ever seen. The wolf looked back at me with obvious intelligence in those red irises. Its ears where pricked in my direction, its eyes focused on my eyes and its heavy breath panting gently on my face. The blackness attacked my eyes again and I fell back into the darkness thinking one word.

_Beautiful_.

I didn't even notice the fresh blood on the wolf's muzzle or its sharp fangs inches away from my face.

Roseanna and Scarlett: *still laughing evilly*

Roseanna: *stops laughing* Please review

Scarlett: *also stops laughing* Yeah pretty please with sugar on top

Roseanna: And a cherry

Scarlett: And sprinkles

Roseanna: And chocolate buttons

Scarlett: And cookie bits

Roseanna: Mmmm cookies *stares into the distance dramatically*

Scarlett: *also stares into the distance dramatically*

Roseanna: Let's go get some

Scarlett: **Yeah!**

Roseanna: Bye

Scarlett: Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Roseanna: Don't own don't sue

Scarlett: *mumbles incoherently around a cookie*

Roseanna: What?

Scarlett: *swallows cookie*

Scarlett: Except this story you own that

Roseanna: Yes. Yes I do. So no stealing

Scarlett: Or else the Kitties will hear about it

Roseanna and Scarlett: *evil grin*

_**Chapter 1**_

The howling coming from outside my bedroom window woke me from the little amount of sleep I was getting, that wolf had been waking me up every night for the past two weeks. I knew it was a wolf because no dog could make a sound as beautiful and as sad as this howl the only thing wrong with that was that there are no wolves in the part of Japan where I lived or at least there wasn't supposed to be, but the sound outside was definitely a wolf.

I ran to my window hoping to see it, just like I had been doing every other night but like always as soon as I got to the window the howling stopped and I was left once again staring into the darkness that surrounded the game shop.

"Good morning, Yugi" greeted my grandpa.

"Morning Jii-chan" I answered as upbeat as I could manage this early in the morning.

"Come on Yugi have a bit more excitement it's the weekend tomorrow you can have your time to lie in bed and do nothing then. Or did you have another dream about that wolf again?"

"It is not a dream Jii-chan I know there is a wolf out there and one of these nights I'm going to see him." and with that I left for the place I hated most 'Wolfsbane Academy' where the name was the only cool thing about it.

I met up with my best friend, Andrew Rigging who speaking of which stared jabbering away as soon as he saw me. I wasn't really listening to what he was saying I just nodded and gave a response at the right moments like when he paused to catch his breath but other than that I said nothing on the way to school. As we walked into the parking lot I touched the pendent that I wore, the only thing left of my mother. She had died six years ago back when I was eleven and was just starting at school. There was a time that my PE teacher told me to remove it and I told him that I would no sooner be removing my pendent than one of my arms, needless to say it became a very heated argument and my grandpa had to call a taxi so that he could tell them in person why I had yelled at my teacher and called him a verity of names all because he demanded that my pendent was to be removed.

_Sigh_

I really do hate this place the name really is the only good thing about it.

"HELLO YUGI, EARTH TO YUGI, COME IN YUGI, DO YOU READ ME OVER."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YELLING IN MY EAR LIKE THAT I MEAN JESUS ANDREW WHAT DO YOU WANT"

"I will forget that you took the Lord's name in vain like that and ask you again. ARE-YOU-GOING-SWIMMING-WITH-ME-AFTER-SCHOOL?"

"We go every Friday why would this one be any different?" I asked.

"Well you have been quiet all day right up until now and you haven't eaten any of your lunch. Did something happen with your grandpa?" Andrew said in the quietest voice I have ever heard come out of his mouth.

"No" I said shocked, "Nothing has happened I guess I'm just a little tired today I'm sorry for making you worry" I smiled.

"Ok now eat your lunch and let's cut maths next period my homework was due in today and I haven't done it," he said with a horrified expression while I quietly laughed at how quickly his mood changed.

We decided not to cut class; well I decided not to cut class and Andrew after A LOT of complaining agreed to it. Though sitting in my seat beside Andrew and listening to Ms Taylor go on and on about algebra for almost half of the lesson I had to admit that if I had known that this was what we were going to be doing I probably would have cut maths the first chance I got.

"She likes the sound of her own voice doesn't she?" whispered Andrew in my ear.

"Well maybe if we're lucky she'll get bored of it soon" I answered.

Andrew laughed. "You know you're an optimist don't you" he said then ducked as I aimed a crumpled up drawing of a wolf at his head. He picked up the drawing, unfolded it and then gave me a look that clearly said that he thought I was pathetic.

"You told me you were over that dream" he scolded.

"I am over it" I told him.

"Ha" he snorted "you're not over it you're obsessed with it."

"Shut up I am not" I said to him while trying to steal my drawing back and blushing at the same time.

"You need to get a girlfriend, and then you could obsess about something normal like the rest of us guys"

"Mr Mutou, Mr Rigging if you would be so kind and give me the great pleasure of having your attention please, or would you rather share with the class what you so desperately need to discuss?"

"Sorry Ms" we said while hanging our head appropriately.

"Snooty Cow," Andrew muttered under his breath as I tried to stop a giggling fit.

"Yugi are you ready yet I'm freezing out here?" yelled Andrew

"Almost" I yelled back.

I grabbed my goggles from my swim bag and put them around my neck. I came out of the changing cubical and saw Andrew standing there in leopard print swim trunks and went red immediately.

"I look staggering don't I. Girls will be falling at my feet while I'm in these."

"Yeah, and clutching their sides in laughter to." I said making a mental note to act like I don't know him.

"Shut up" he said blushing scarlet and storming past me.

"Did the temperature just drop in here or is it just me." I looked up to see who had just spoken and saw two boys standing in front of us. The boys were complete opposites the one that had just spoken had dark brown hair and ice cold blue eyes and was very tall with snow white skin and white swimming trunks. The other boy was taller than me by about 5 inches but then again everyone is taller than me. He had jet black hair that had blonde bangs and red tips.

_Just like mine_

Except his hair had blonde streaks in it to. He had a tan unlike his friend and lacked the simmer that encircled the other boy's appearance and he was staring right at me with ruby red eyes. It took me a while to realise they were waiting for my answer.

"Eh...hi...do...do...you...come...here...often" I stammered and then blushed furiously as I realised what I had just said.

"Was that a pick up line?" said the brown haired boy.

"Let us at least introduce ourselves first before we start on those. My name is Seto Kiba and this" he said leaning down on the other boy's shoulder "this is my brother Yami."

"Hi my name is Yugi Mutou and this is my friend Andrew" I said wondering why we were being so formal like we were at a tea party or something "If you don't mind me saying you look really to different to be brothers"

"We're adopted brothers" said Yami. His voice was so unexpected I could only stare at him making him blush slightly which was also unexpected. His voice had sounded so gentle, so quiet and soft and yet there had been a slight growl to it there was also something unsettling about his voice that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Well we'll be going now" I said chasing a scowling Andrew who had obviously got bored with this conversation.

"Check out the hotties. Now all the girls here will be looking at them and not me" he moaned looking back at them as he did so. I looked back with him to see that the brown-haired boy Seto was talking in a low voice to the other boy Yami. From here it looked as if Seto was questioning Yami on something and from the look on his face it was something _very_ important. The look on Yami's face was serious to. He looked so tired suddenly and I had a weird desire to go and hug him to try and make him feel better.

"Idiot" I muttered to myself the boy was really good looking and everything but I didn't even know him.

_I guess I know what kind of boys I like now_

I had been attracted to boys before but 'W-O-W' didn't even express in the slightest what I thought of him and I really wouldn't mind getting to know him better. I looked away quickly as they looked over at us and then landed in the water when Andrew having recovered from his mood shoved me in there to get my attention. I pulled him in after me and gave him a dunking as punishment, which is really hard to do when you are my size.

It was only later that night when I was in my bed and heard my wolf howl that I realised Yami's voice had somehow sounded exactly like it.

The next morning I was woken by the sound of my mobile playing my favourite song. It was Andrew sending me a text which read:

Howwwwwwwwl How is that wolf of urs did it turn in2 a gf for u r did it turn out 2b a stinking stray mutt.

AR.

I scowled at the phone and through it behind my shoulder so that it would land on my bed.

I wasn't mad at Andrew, I was more mad at myself a boy at 17 years old shouldn't be this hung up over a so-called wolf that seems to live out in his garden but only comes out at night.

_Right_, I thought.

_I'll go out and see that there is no wolf, there never has been a wolf and there never will be a wolf in my garden and then I can except that I am crazy and learn to live with it._

I tugged on my jeans grabbed the first t-shirt in my cupboard and then went to go hunt down my trainers then went around to the back of my house into the garden picking up my phone on the way so that I could take pictures of what I found. I looked all over the garden: the back of the shed, the inside of the shed, I looked the fence over to see if there was any holes for a wolf to get through and then I stood with my back to the fence and excepted defeat. Then while I was standing there I looked over to under my window and noticed some marks on the ground. I walked over to them.

When I got over to the window I looked down and saw right under my window wolf tracks.

Putting a hand over my eyes quickly, I whispered over and over to myself in a calm voice trying to steady my heart, which had started to beat really fast as soon as I saw the tracks.

"Ok Yugi be calm there is only two explanations for this: one you only think you saw wolf tracks because you really want to and you're still half asleep or two there really is wolf tracks under your window meaning that there really is a wolf that only comes here at night. Now you're going to count to three and then open your eyes to see which one of those options is true. One...Two...Three...and."

When I opened my eyes, unbelievably the tracks where still there. Excitement suddenly burst inside me and I done a little dance of victory as I took the pictures and then ran inside.

Roseanna: Yeah I know a little boring, but it needs to be done

Scarlett: When does Yami come in his wolf form I want to see him?

Roseanna: Stop whining he will come in when I say so

Scarlett: You're mean

Roseanna: *stares at Scarlett*

Scarlett: What?

Roseanna: You only **just** realised this?

Scarlett: Shut up *looks away with arms folded and sulks*

Roseanna: *tries to give Scarlett a cookie*

Scarlett: *shoves cookie away*

Roseanna: *breaks a piece off cookie and shoves it up Scarlett's noise*

Scarlett: **What the HELL was THAT for?**

Roseanna: Your negative vibes were buggering up my writing ones, should I fail to write a new chapter it will be your fault

Scarlett: **WHAT! Why you little – **

Roseanna: *doges attack* please review


	3. Chapter 3

To:

Msumi Hyuuga, I am honoured that you added Broken Glass to your favourites

yugixyamiyaoilover, Thanks and I suppose it's not really that big of a secret lol

CutePiglet, Thank you ;P

.TwilightXx, Thank you so much I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry about my grammar I will try to work on that. I most definitely will continue to write after a review like that for my first story; I was crying and everything I was that happy

PS. Am sorry please don't think am stupid or anything but am not really sure what a beta reader is or how I go about getting one *nervous laugh*

Roseanna: I was so happy that I got reviews so quickly I decided to stay up all night to finish chapter 2 and update way before I had planned to (it is now four in the morning for me) and I dedicate this chapter to these four people, I love you 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (damn) but I do own this story so stealing is a no-no

XXXX

_**Chapter 2**_

I plugged my phone into my computer when I went back into my room and quickly e-mailed them to Andrew

To: Andrew

From: Yugi

Tell me what you think about those definitely a wolf right

To: Yugi

From: Andrew

To: Andrew

From: Yugi

EHHHHHHHH what do you mean by -_- don't give me -_-

To: Yugi

From: Andrew

A dog, these pictures are just paw prints of a really big dog.

I knew you weren't over that dream you saddo.

Bye ;p

"Ehhh! Stu-pid An-dr-ew" I growled out through clenched teeth. What did he know, those paw prints were a wolf's I just knew they were.

"They half to be." I whispered.

Throughout the day I was like someone possessed. First I looked up as much information on wolves as possible before my computer's slow internet connection drove me insane and I made a mental note to use the computers at school instead. Next I combed the garden for anything at all that could be even remotely related to a wolf being in my garden and after failing that went and sneaked into my only next door neighbours garden to look for something in there instead. I was then thrown out of Mr and Mrs Poole's garden when Mrs Poole who is as blind as a bat let her four toy poodles outside to play and the little rats chased me forcing me to climb back over the fence. I then sat there with my back to the wooden planks listening to the squeaky yips and yaps through the fence and wishing I could go back over so that I could give them all a good kick. By this point it was 4 o'clock and my grandpa would be home in two hours so I decided to try and make my own dinner so after burning my first attempt at trying to make a stir fry I settled for chips, much safer.

Just when I finished eating when grandpa came in with shopping.

"Impressive" he grinned when he saw what was left of what I had made.

"So you didn't settle with instant noodles today and" he said opening the bin "You only burned your food once well done" he said grinning again.

Feeling heat creep into my face I just mumbled "Yeah, yeah we both know I can't cook." And slipped out the kitchen and up the stairs to my bedroom that faced the garden. The rest of the night I stayed up reading my favourite book which was about werewolves. I stayed sitting next to my window so I could see out of it.

At about half past midnight I was half asleep and staring out the window when I saw a dark shape outside. Suddenly wide awake I watched the shape move into the light of the moon and felt my eyes widened as I saw something that had long, black, silky fur.

_It's a wolf _

That one thought played over and over again inside my head. _It's a wolf._ Over and over._ It's a wolf._ Over and over. I watched him sniff about the garden whining softly as he did so. Could he smell me from earlier? How did he get in? Did he jump the fence?

Quickly I saw his head snap up his ears sharp and alert as a rabbit ran past him. In one jump he was on it and I watched as he picked it up and shook it from side to side then dropped it with its neck broken to the ground. I watched him eat it, luckily it was dark so I couldn't see much. Then he walked to the darkest part of the garden where the moonlight didn't reach and howled that short, sweet song of his. He sang his song until I had to look out the window properly I was to enchanted not to and as soon as I looked out he stopped so I quickly pulled back to look at him from my original position and waited for a few minutes and saw him come out from his corner and head straight for my window I watched as he scratched around underneath my window saw him glance up at it then saw him sink down out of my sight with a sigh as he rested. How I managed to sleep at all was anyone's guess. I was so worried about the wolf because even though I knew from the reading that I did manage to do that wolves could live in temperatures colder than those in Alaska I still didn't like the idea of him being out there when it was raining as hard as it was and I prayed until I fell asleep that he would be there when I woke up. Sadly though by the time I did wake up it was 1.30pm and when I went out to the garden he was already gone.

"Hey Yugi you coming to lunch or what?" asked Andrew on Monday.

"No I'm gonna be in the library I have an essay to do for English and you know how Mrs Smith is. I can't afford to not get it finished. Go with Jones and Purdue from our history class you get on with them fine." I said back to him while already walking off to make it clear to him I wanted to be alone.

"Fine" Andrew called after me "I'll see you later my wolf crazed friend. What are you looking at its rude to stare" he scolded a kid as he walked off.

Shaking my head and sighing at him I walked off to the library to do that research on wolves. I had been too tired to see my wolf again last night, probably the price I had to pay for staying up to see him the first night. When I got into the library the librarian smiled at me.  
"Yugi hello dear how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good Mrs Campbell, just going to use one of your computers all right" I answered back.

"Oh that's fine dear I know you don't need to be supervised"

"Thanks" I said back to her as I went to a computer I knew she wouldn't check on me because she trusted me but if she did I could just tell her it was for a personal essay for English and she would be satisfied enough.

By the end of lunch my head was filled with facts about wolves: I learned that wolves can live up to 13 years of age as well as the fact that wolves can run as fast as 35 miles per hour. _How old was my wolf and could he really run that fast? _I learned that the pressure of the wolf jaw is 1500 pounds of pressure per square inch and that a wolf's main food source is caribou, elk, deer, moose and smaller prey like rabbits. _If that jaw pressure thing was true then it was no wonder his jaws made such short work of that rabbit and was rabbit all he was eating? Was my wolf skinny? I couldn't really see so well in the dark. _I also learned that how wolves communicate is by howling, growling, whimpering, whining, barking and the use of eye contact, scent marking and body language._ Was that why he howls every night and why he was whining as he sniffed about? _The same facts and questions just kept circling my head.

While I was walking out of the school the same facts from lunch echoing around my head I noticed a boy with wild black hair standing outside the gate. He looked a bit young so I wondered if he was waiting for someone. I wasn't paying that much attention to him and he merely glanced at me, but then his head snapped back to look at me and his eyes focused on the pendent I had in my hand and then they widened. I didn't like the look on his face so I emergently let the pendent drop out of sight underneath my shirt, the boy then looked up at me instead and then I really didn't like the way his mouth curved or the way his eyes flashed when he smiled at me. Before I could give it much thought Andrew came running over and dragged me away as usual talking non-stop right up until it was time for us to part. Just as I was walking to the game shop I heard a frightening giggle coming from behind me. I slowly turned and saw that little boy that I had seen outside of school. He had an evil grin on his face as he said "Hello Yugi."

"How…How do you know my name?" I stuttered in fright there was something seriously wrong with this boy.

"Oh I just happened to hear your friend, Andrew wasn't it, call you that while I was fallowing you." He grinned once more then became serious and before I could understand what was happening two silver wings that were each the size of his body appeared from nowhere and he tackled me knocking me into a brick wall. I heard the sound of my skull crack against the bricks but shock was numbing the pain so I couldn't feel it at least for now. The boy then lifted me up off the ground with super human strength and lifted me into the air before he let me fall to the ground probably breaking a few of my bones in the process. I was loosening consciousness fast when suddenly I heard a monstrous growl and I opened my eyes, not remembering when I had closed them, and saw a huge wolf with long jet black fur launch itself at the boy and wrap its jaws around his arm.

"Well, well, well" the boy said after throwing the wolf off. "If it isn't nii-sama's pet mutt. How you been Yami?"

The wolf snapped its jaws loudly at the word mutt and then bit into its own leg. (Bare with me for a moment I know it's weird)

"What the hell are you doing you stupid mutt?" laughed the boy."Oh well if you keep doing that I won't have to kill you myself" he continued to laugh.

The wolf its fangs now coated in its own blood then launched itself again at the boy catching him by surprise and bit one of the boy's wings. The boy screamed in pain, the sound like a screech from a bird and the wolf let go. The boy looked at his wing and from where I was lying on the ground I could see the mess the wing was in, it looked as if somehow the wolf's blood had burned through the wing like acid.

"You'll pay for this Yami" panted the boy before unbelievably he managed to fly away.

The next thing I could remember was the wolf standing over me staring at me with the most beautiful red eyes I had ever seen then before I could think any further I fainted.

XXXX

Roseanna: **Whoot! Whoot! **What do you think of that eh? Please review and share your thought with me. Now if you don't mind I am going to go walk my dog to make myself tiered because I had to drink about 7 cups of tea to stay awake to write this and I am now hyper. _Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! _


	4. Chapter 4

To:

C24andG36, thank you so much for adding Broken Glass to your favourites, that's two people to do that now, I feel loved =D

CutePiglet, do you really like Andrew that much? He is actually based on one of my cousins so I can't really take that much credit for him lol.

What does everyone else think of him?

One thing my new friend .TwilightXx pointed out to me was the beginning of my last chapter was a bit confusing. I apologize there was a bit that for some reason got missed out in the e-mailing bit, I did try to fix it but it didn't work. Sorry for any confusion. =P

XXXX

Roseanna: Hi, I'm back with the next chapter so I hope you like it =3

Scarlett went away to Blackpool so I am alone today .

However baring in mind that Scarlett has not read this yet (got me to read it to her yet) there might be some moments in here that make you go O.o cause my mind sometimes likes to run away without me and it is usually Scarlett's job to point out when that happens, so if you see any mistakes like that please point them out to me and I will try to fix them. Thanks 3.

XXXX

I was on some sort of couch or bed that was the first coherent thought that registered in the jumbled mess that was my brain. The next thought was _how_ _did I get here?_

I opened my eyes slightly but quickly closed them again when a light above me blinded me. So with my eyes closed I tried to just listen, hoping that I could learn something from doing that.

_Well let me see_

There was the sound of someone's breath coming from somewhere in the same room as me, the muffled sound of two guys talking, probably from a different room, the sound of running water and the smell of something cooking.

Trying to focus on everything left me with a headache so I tried to concentrate on only the breathing, it was the most peaceful sound I decided and I used the even breaths to pace my own breathing as I waited for the pain to stop and

listened to the occasional sigh.

Just when the pain from my head became bearable, two guys came into the room I was in and my eyes snapped open.

"Oh, good you're awake, thank god" said one of the boys. He had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. "My name's Joey, I've been taken care of ya since Yami and Seto brought ya in."

_Yami and Seto? Where have I heard those names before?_

My eyes then moved over to the other boy that came in and to my surprise I recognised him as one of the boys from the pool.

"It's you" I managed to say.

"Yeah, it's me. Yami told me what happened to you" he answered

"Yami?" _The boy who looks like me?_

"Yeah he hasn't left your side since" said Joey with a grin over the top of my head. My eyes moved over to the other side of the bedroom I was apparently in, and settled, to my surprise, on a big, black wolf that was sitting on a chair beside the bed and appeared to be scowling at the blonde boy.

_Wolves can't scowl _I corrected myself

"But he should" scowled Seto back at the wolf. The wolf hearing this moved its gaze to Seto instead and let out a growl.

"Don't start" warred Seto "You yourself told me that you haven't had a good meal or anything else for days" continued Seto.

When the wolf continued to just stare at him he added "And besides you could really use a shower" he said wrinkling his nose.

The wolf continued to stare at Seto for a moment then, in a manner that could only be described as regal, climbed down from the seat and walked out of the bedroom door, its nose in the air the entire time which I could help but smile at, despite how confused I was.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" muttered Seto rolling his eyes.

"What did he say?" asked the blonde boy grinning up at Seto.

"He said 'watch over him while I'm gone' " replied Seto rolling his eyes again and sitting down in the seat the wolf had been in.

"Aww. Ant he sweet" said the blonde boy back.

"Excuse me but, could one of you explain what the hell is going on here?" I interrupted; I was starting to feel uneasy now that my wolf had left me with these two boys, who I had no idea about.

"Eh? Oh right! Sorry 'bout that. Ask away buddy" said the blonde boy sitting down next to me on the bed as I sat up.

"I want to know what that boy that attacked me was, I want to know who you guys are, and I want to know why that wolf has been in my garden all this time and I want to know where my grandpa is and if he's all right." I answered, starting to go into a state of panic.

"The boy that attacked you was an angel" said Seto his face looking like it was made of stone.

"What do you mean 'an angel' something with a halo and a harp" I said back to him, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"No, that is what humans think angels are, but angels are evil, cold, emotionless creatures" Seto said with a scowl.

"You're not like that" whispered the blonde boy, looking down at his hands when he spoke.

"And they're ruled by the most heartless, most evil bitch to ever take any position of power ever; Tea" said Seto ignoring the blonde boy and speaking the woman's name with such hatred I couldn't help but shiver.

"She's the one who sent that boy to get you, his name is Mokuba and he is her nephew and . . . . My little brother" he said sadness colouring his tone when he spoke the last sentence. The blonde boy looked up at Seto with sympathy and whispered his name making him look up at the blonde boy and looking at him in a way that made me feel as if I should leave them alone.

"Anyway" Seto said looking back at me "She's the one who's after you, well to be more specific she's after that pendent of yours, she only needs you to work it for her.

"Why would she want my pendent?" I asked my hand automatically reaching up to hold it.

"That pendent has shadow powers, shadow powers that can only be controlled by a descendent of the person who created it, that's why she wants it because among other things with that pendent she would be able to take control of the wolf demons as well as the angels"

"Wolf demons?" I asked

"Yeah, like Yami" said the blonde boy.

"What? Wait, wait, wait, hold on here what the hell are you talking about, I don't understand, your saying that; 1) angels are real, 2) their leader, who is your auntie wants to take my pendent that my mother left me so that she can take over the wolf demons. Oh and by the way 3) that wolf that has been living in your garden just happens to be one."

"Yeah" both boys answered.

"Oh, Ok then what else is he the friggin prince of wolf demons or something?" I asked starting to go hysterical.

"Yeah" both boys answered again, sounding surprised.

"He is the wolf demon prince?" I asked.

"Yeah, how the hell did you know?" said the blonde boy looking impressed. I looked from one face to the other, both of them looking at me with surprised looks on their faces and burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh no! Seto! I think we broke him!" said the blonde boy in panic, which only made me laugh harder.

"And-And wh-what are you? A-A fairy?" I asked through my laughter.

"Hey! What the hell! I'm a human like you! Calling me a fairy, you look more likely to be a fairy than me!" said the blonde boy, angry now.

"So-Sorry. I-I must have hit my-my head hard-harder than I thought." I said through my gasping.

"You didn't actually; you were really lucky and have only been out for a couple of hours."

"Really, and I thought that it was hit pretty badly" I said, my hysterics subsiding for now.

"We're not lying, ya know, we just apparently suck at explaining." Said the blonde boy.

"Prove it"

"Oh I can do that" said a voice from the bedroom door. I looked up and there was the other boy that I had met at the swimming pool along with Seto, the boy that had the same hair as me and had managed to somehow catch my attention.

_Yami_

"Watch me closely now" he said walking into the middle of the room and winking one of his ruby coloured eyes at me.

I watched in amazement as his body crouched in on itself, his face started to lengthen and long black fur covered him. It was all over so quickly, one minute a boy was standing in the middle of the room watching me with amusement in his red eyes and the next minute he was replaced by a large, black wolf with clothes draped over it and looking at me with the exact same eyes. Then before I had time to think about what had just happened the wolf changed back into the boy it had been.

"Is that enough proof for you little one" he said to me that same look of amusement still in his eyes.

"That's plenty thanks" I heard my own voice whisper.

"Good. I'm glad that is over with" he said pulling the sleeves of his top back up onto his shoulders.

"I'll leave him to you to deal with then Yami" said Seto standing up out of his chair.

"See ya" grinned the blonde boy at me as he also got up and fallowed Seto out the bedroom door.

"Your grandpa is fine by the way" said Yami abruptly as he sat down in the seat Seto had just been sitting in.

"Seto brought him here to stay for as long as you were here. He didn't seem too surprised though when we told him what we where and as for that" he said pointing to the pendent that hung around my neck "he said that he wanted to explain about it to you himself."

"So my grandpa is Ok?"

"Yes, little one, your grandpa is Ok"

I sighed in relief and put my head on my knees. Somehow coming from Yami I believed every word he said, though it probably did have something to do with me seeing him turn into my wolf that made me feel that way.

"And the reason why I spent all those nights outside your window, that was so that I could protect you should any angel find you because to be honest Seto and I knew that one would eventually" he said. Though thinking back on what happened it made sense, but I did think I would need more time to get used to this new world I had been shoved into.

"This . . . . This is just so much to take in. I can't believe that my wolf turns out to have been you" I mumbled in shock.

"Wait _your _wolf, just when did I become _your_ wolf?"

"Huh? What was that?" I asked lifting my head from my knees, to look at him.

"You said '_my wolf_' Just when did I become _your _wolf?" he said while sitting there with his arms folded, his legs crossed and his left eyebrow razed in question.

"D-Did I say that?" I asked as a blush started to sneak onto my face.

"Yes you did" he answered coming closer to me.

"So if I'm _yours_" he said tilting his head to the side "does that make you _mine_?" He finished as a grin slowly formed on his face.

"I- I- I don't know what you mean" I stuttered as his face came closer and my blush grew deeper.

"I think you know exactly what I mean" he whispered, his breath caressing my face with how close he was, and then he pulled away.

"Go to sleep Yugi, you look like you could use it after that little talk with Seto" he said, his grin replaced by a serious look.

"O-Ok" I answered back, both relived and disappointed that he moved away. He must have seen that in my face because his grin returned and he leaned back in.

"Good night _my_ aibou" he whispered to me before he walked away a smirk on his face and a blush and a dazed look on mine.

Roseanna: Ok so I phoned Scarlett to see if there was anything she might want to add to the author note and this is what she said.

*mumble* Rose *mumble* trying to sleep *mumble* you mean *mumble* go away *mumble, mumble* snore ZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Roseanna: Apparently she was up late last night with her mum, watching a show, maybe I shouldn't have phoned her then, Oops. But it is not my fault I am a night person *pouts*

Anyway, what did you think? Please review *puppy eyes*


	5. Chapter 5

Roseanna: Hi guys, I am back with my next chapter. I hope that you like this one even though its shorter than my last ones. I couldn't have things going too fast and Yugi learning everything in one go plus I couldn't have him believing everything too quickly. So I have to have this chapter and the next chapter with Yugi hearing from his grandpa about what's going on cause it's more likely he believes his grandpa rather than a bunch of weirdos claiming to be all sorts of things. (Yes I know Yami was an exception).

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did then there would definitely be some changes made *evil grin* but I do own this story and no matter how badly this turns out it will still be mine.

_I was walking through a forest, just walking and feeling so peaceful. The trees were so tall that they looked like they could reach the sky, the fallen leaves on the ground made crunching noises under my feet and a rabbit slowly came out of its burrow and started to clean its face with delicate little paws._

_I stopped to watch it for a while, trying to breath as quietly as possible so as not to startle it, but it stopped and tensed up before it turned and ran back down it burrow._

"_Wait! Don't go!" I gasped after it, feeling suddenly cold._

_Then a frightening child like laugh was heard from somewhere and I felt like ice had been injected into my veins. The laugh sounded again and I ran, the trees that I had previously admired acting like walls that stopped me from seeing what was coming for me, the fallen leaves sounding like the crunch of bones and the branches scratching at my skin like claws._

_Laughter, from behind me. Laughter, from above me. Laughter, in front for me, at the sides of me. Laughter, everywhere._

_I yelled as a stray root tripped me and I gasped as my body hit the ground. Then that laughter sounded again, closer this time, really close and I felt intense pain stab through me. Then I heard a familiar voice scream in my head._

"_AIBOU!"_

I jerked awake with a yell and fell out of the bed, whacking my head on the arm of the seat next to the bed on my way down and completely forgetting my dream. I lay in a pile clutching my head for a while; the blankets from the bed twisted about my legs until I kicked out of them and sat up still holding my head.

_Why does everything I do these days have to involve my head hurting?_

Then there was a knock on the door and I moaned a "Come in" before Joey stood at the door looking at me on the floor.

"Are ya Ok there Yug?"

"Oh yeah, I'm great" I answered pulling myself up of the floor by using the chair as support.

Joey just grinned at me then looked me up and down as he came closer to me.

"You're really small, ya know" he said to me.

"Really? I hadn't noticed" I said back to him, getting pissed off.

"Easy" he said throwing me another grin "All I meant was that gettin clothes for ya to wear till we can get them from your house is gonna be tough"

"I'll just wear these" I said gesturing to my school uniform I was still wearing.

"No ya ant" he said pointing to the dirt, rips and drops of blood covering it.

I sighed "What did you have in mind?" I asked

As an answer he grinned again and I suddenly felt uneasy.

Xxxx

"Joey! I don't think we should be in here!" I said to him as he rummaged through a closet with lots of clothes thrown into the bottom of it.

"Sshhh! Yami won't mind! And besides ya need some clothes to wear until we get some from your house" he said throwing me a pair of skinny hipster jeans and a black t-shirt. "Now go change and come down to get some breakfast cause in this house the food really does go fast" he said shoving me into a bathroom and passing me a toothbrush still in its rapper and some toothpaste.

The jeans weren't exactly hipster on me but at least I could walk in them and the top hugged me close enough to see how thin I was. I had to admit that even though I had never worn this kind of outfit I liked them and could only imagine what this outfit would look like on Yami.

_Stop it _I told myself as I blushed

I didn't have to wait long to imagine what he would look like in this kind of outfit for long because when I went down stairs I saw Joey, Seto and Yami setting out the table with food and I will just say this Yami looked _way_ better than I thought he would. He had a pair of black leather pants on, a black long sleeve top with random rips in it, as well as a pair of black leather boots and a black chocker.

_Oh My God_ I thought staring at him _Stop drooling Yugi! Stop it now before he sees!_

"Aibou! How did you sleep?"

"Fine" I said blushing partly at being caught staring at him and partly from remembering him calling me that last night.

He looked me up and down when I spoke and said "Looks like someone has been in my wardrobe" throwing a mock scowl at Joey who caught it and sent Yami back a pair of '_what did I do?' _eyes.

Then a loud slamming was heard with the shouting of two voices fallowing.

"**Shut up Mariku! I don't want to hear it!**" said one of the voices.

"Aww. But Marik I couldn't help myself. You look so good in black." Said a deeper voice.

"**Well remind me **_**never**_** to wear black **_**ever**_** again**." The first one answered back as two boys burst into the kitchen. The boy who had just spoken was young, maybe about 16, Egyptian, with blonde hair, violet eyes and a crumpled black outfit. The other boy looked about the same as the first boy except he looked about 18, was a head taller and had hair that was twice the size of the other boy's.

"**What happened!**" yelled Seto at the pair to interrupt them.

"He's what happened" growled the shorter Egyptian. "We were watching the house like you asked when this idiot here decided it would be fun to molest me, then Mokuba shows up and because I'm trying to get Mariku off of me, I didn't notice until too late and he got away."

"Did he take anything?" asked Seto

"Yeah, some of the kid's clothes and we all know who that will be for."

"Mai" whispered Seto and looked quickly at Yami who looked furious.

"You let him get away so that he could get help from Mai!" said Yami getting gradually louder. "**You moron! You idiot! You useless pain in the ass!**" he yelled at the taller Egyptian. "If she has those clothes she can find him. _**I can't believe you!**_"

"**Oh, shut up, little prince, it's already done!**" yelled back the taller Egyptian. Yami and the taller Egyptian continued to trade insults with each other until two slices of toast were thrown at their heads.

"Starting a fight without me are you?" purred a voice. I turned and saw a boy with pure snow white skin, wild white hair and dark brown eyes standing with his arms folded by the breakfast table with a smug look on his face.

Both Yami and the taller Egyptian stared at the white-haired boy in shock, the toast sliding down their cheeks, leaving a trail of butter on their faces. That is before anger crossed them and they lunged at the white-haired boy with Seto grabbing hold of Yami and Joey and the smaller Egyptian grabbing hold of the taller.

"**Bakura! I told you before. Stop adding more to their fighting!**" yelled Seto at the white-haired boy, while struggling to hold Yami.

"Why?" asked the white-haired boy grinning "Its so much fun to annoy the psycho and His Shortness."

"Because if you don't then I'll make sure Ryou knows about it" answered back Seto.

The grin on the white-haired boy's face fell and he mumbled "He probably already knows."

"As a matter of fact I do already know" said a voice from the doorway. I turned and saw a boy who looked exactly like the white-haired boy except he was shorter, had kinder eyes, even though they looked angry right now, neater hair and dark shadows under his eyes like he had been ill recently.

"Ryou!" said the taller white-haired boy, faking surprise. "You should still be in bed, you've not been well. Come on I'll take you back" he continued, taking Ryou's arm.

"Stop it. I have to eat Bakura" said Ryou shaking the taller off "And don't think you can get out of this. I am so getting you later." The other winced then his eyes flashed playfully.

"Are you going to punish me, Ryou?" he purred

"Not like the way you're thinking am not" said Ryou blushing and jabbing the other in the side. Then he looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, am Ryou" he said offering me his hand. "That guy is Bakura" he said gesturing to the other white-haired boy.

"Hi" glared Bakura, massaging his side.

"And those two" said Ryou gesturing to the two Egyptians "Are Mariku and Marik"

"Yo!" said the smaller, stepping away from the taller, who was trying to molest him again, and shaking my hand.

"And you already know Seto, Joey and Yami" continued Ryou.

"Yeah, I do" I grinned at him, he was nice.

"But you probably know that guy too" grinned back Ryou as he pointed behind himself. I looked over to the door and saw the last person to join us.

"Jii-chan!" I yelled, running up to him and hugging him.

"Yugi" he laughed "It's good to see you too."

Roseanna: Yay we get to meet everyone else and in the next chapter we will get some answers.

Scarlett: Not bad *steals a bag of cookies from Roseanna*

Roseanna: *stares*

Scarlett: What?

Roseanna: **You're back! ***glomps*

Scarlett: Rose . . . . Need . . . Air!

Roseanna: Sorry *steals back cookies*

Scarlett: Please review or Roseanna will be sad and its me who has to deal with that.

Roseanna:*pouts*


	6. Chapter 6

Roseanna: Thank you to anyone who read, reviewed or favourite my last chapter especially the people that reviewed. I'm sorry to anyone who reads this that this chapter is late but I have exams and this chapter was really mean to me and I had to keep re-doing it.

Scarlett: And she's just plain lazy

Roseanna: *scowls at Scarlett* that might be true but you'll never get me to admit it

Scarlett: You just did

Roseanna: 0.o

.

.

.

.

Roseanna: I hate you

Scarlett: I know

Roseanna: I actually don't like how this turned out but I don't want to leave it any longer so Happy Valentines' Day x

Xxxx

Disclaimer: I own this story but that's about all I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters (and now I've depressed myself T.T)

Xxxx

Breakfast with everyone was . . . . Interesting. I learnt quickly to grab what I wanted as fast as I could, because between Joey, Bakura, Mariku and Yami, the large amount of food on the table soon diminished.

Once breakfast was over Ryou, closely followed by Bakura, led my grandpa and me into a huge library.

"You'll probably need some time alone for a while" he said to us.

"Yes. We do" answered back my grandpa.

Ryou nodded and then said "You won't be bothered in here, only Seto, Yami and I come in here. In fact I'm not even sure the others know we even have a library in the first place" he joked. He bowed and left, Bakura following him back out with his arms still crossed.

I turned to face my grandpa, my hand holding the pendent again.

"So, mind explaining this?" I asked.

My grandpa sighed before saying "I'm sorry Yugi. I would have explained things to you but I just didn't know how. Can you forgive me for keeping this from you?" he asked looking up with me.

"That depends what it is you've been keeping from me" I answered, my hand tightening on my pendent.

"I suppose I deserved that"he said sighing again before his gaze fell on my pendent. "I should probably start from the beginning"

"That would be nice" I answered sarcasm coming to my defence against the fear of what I was going to hear.

"Years ago in Ancient Egypt there were people with strong magical shadow powers and the most powerful of these people, whose identity was never known, created that pendent by putting all his shadow powers into it. The pendent then travelled across the world with his decedents, each of them adding a little of their magic to it over the years."

As he paused to let that sink in I lifted the pendent up to my eye level to examine it.

_It's really that old? _I thought running my fingers over it before locking eyes with my grandpa and nodding for him to continue.

"It was about a hundred years ago when the owner of that pendent heard about a pack of wolves that were going to be hunted so he chased after the men, but he was to late about half of the pack had been killed. He was looking for any injured wolves when he ran into a large black wolf with red eyes, the wolf was dyeing and the boy was heartbroken so he tried to heal it using the shadow magic of the pendent and it worked, the wolf was healed and it gained shadow powers itself, like the power to turn human" grandpa paused to look at my wide eyes "You've probably guessed who that wolf was"

"The first wolf demon" I whispered.

"Yes or at least that is the legend that was passed down through the generations to your grandmother, then your mother and now you. I can only tell you this story because I was there when your Grandmother was explaining it to your mother and as far as I know you are the first male owner of that pendent since the boy who gave the first wolf demon his powers, but you see Yugi giving the wolf these powers did save him but wolves are wild at heart and in giving a group of them these powers turns them even more wild, some of them even go mad with it, some of them can't control themselves. So Yugi please be careful around them especially the one that lives here. I can already see madness in his eyes"

Shocked I looked up into my grandpa's pleading eyes and found myself nodding even though something inside of me broke. My grandpa sighed in relief and patted me on the shoulder before he got up and left me in the library alone with only my thoughts, which were currently all twisted up in a snarl, for company.

_Stay away from him? Why does the thought of doing that make me want to cry?_

Xxxx

I left the library sometime later feeling miserable, I didn't know why but the thought of not have any contact with Yami at all just made me feel . . . . I don't really know how it made me feel.

_Empty_ whispered a voice in my head.

_Empty? Why should I feel like that? _

As I walked away from the library I wasn't paying any attention as to where I was going and walked right into someone who was standing on a stool, knocking them over and landing on top of them.

"Ouch" said a deep voice. I looked up and it was the very person I had been thinking about. He was lying on the floor his eyes closed holding his head and I was lying with my hands on either side of him and my own head _on his stomach _looking up at him like an idiot. His ruby eyes opened and he looked down at me.

"I-I-I'm sor-sorry I-I-" I stammered as I scrambled to get off of him but then I felt strong arms grab me around the waist and felt him quickly roll on top of me before I heard a loud _**CRASH!**_

"Tsk. Seto is going to be mad he liked that chandelier" I heard him say in his deep voice and followed his gaze to a pile of broken glass that was lying where we were just milliseconds ago. "Are you Ok Aibou?"

I looked up at his face and got locked in red eyes.

"Aibou? Yugi? Yugi are you Ok?" he asked starting to panic at my lack of response.

_He's so close I could just reach out and touch him_

My hand on its own started to reach up to his face and I saw his body go tense as he noticed it but he made no move to move away.

"**What happened Yami? That crash noise better not have been what I think it was!" **shouted Seto's voice, breaking the spell that had just been cast over us and saw Yami glace up in anger in the direction of Seto's voice before he got up and pulled me to my feet with him.

xxxx

The shouting match that took place after was deafening, but that was mostly because Mariku and Bakura decided that they didn't want to be left out and had blown up the TV in Seto's room, I don't know how they did and I didn't really want to ask them but they did. So between Seto yelling his head off at all three of them about breaking his house, Ryou and Marik yelling at Mariku and Bakura about sleeping on the couch, to which they responded with whining to them about taking away their fun and Yami deciding he didn't have to listen to it and walking away, which in turn caused Seto to follow after him and dragging Mariku and Bakura with him so he could still yell at them all, yeah it was safe to say that the whole house was in chaos.

"Is it always like this?" I asked Joey as he handed Grandpa and I a hot chocolate each. The three of us had escaped to the kitchen to avoid the fighting.

Joey glanced up at the ceiling just as there was a particularly loud outburst from someone, and sighed. "Fraid so, but don't worry" he said smiling at me "It'll stop soon when Seto runs out of steam or if Yami manages to escape"

I looked down at the cup of hot chocolate in my hands feeling guilty; it was after all my fault that Yami broke the chandelier.

"I'm going to go tell Seto it was my fault" I said standing up and walking out the door, ignoring Joey's warnings to leave them alone, but I didn't get far when a voice from the second floor shouted down at me.

"Aibou! Stay right there!" I looked up and saw Yami climb over the railing and jump down from the second floor landing neatly in front of me.

"You shouldn't do that! What if you had hurt yourself?" I gasped at him

He just grinned at me then as Seto yelled down after him from the second floor, still dragging Mariku, who looked to me as if he had fallen asleep standing up and Bakura, who was playing with a knife, Yami grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front door. He slammed the door shut behind him and ran still dragging me.

"How about a nice little walk?" he said to me not even out of breath.

"S-sure, but gasp can-can we slow down gasp a little?"

He grinned that annoyingly perfect grin showing off canines that were slightly longer than normal and then slowed to a walking pace still holding my hand.

"Erm Ya-Yami?"

"Yes?" he asked and I looked down at our hands.

"Oh! Sorry" he said following my eyes and then dropping my hand, blushing slightly.

_Who said you could let go? _A voice in my head grumbled at him and I felt my own blush creep onto my face.

Trying to find a distraction I looked about at where we had ended up and found that we were in a woodland area and that I couldn't see the house.

"The house is far away from any other people and is surrounded by forest" he said seeing me look around, though I think he was looking for a distraction from just moments ago just like I was. I shivered; this place was a little creepy for some reason.

"Cold?" he asked

"No, it's just, no, no, I'm fine" I smiled at him until the look of concern on his face changed to my officially favourite grin.

My heart started to pound looking at that face of his and my hand stared to reach up again before the grin changed to a look of alarm and he started to wildly look around us.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing I guess, I just thought I heard –"his head swivelled round to look behind me and I saw his face change to one of rage. Before I could look to see what had upset him I heard a growl come from behind me.

Xxxx

Roseanna: I'm so, so sorry I've officially become a hypocrite because I hate cliffhangers but I just can't put anymore in this chapter. I'm sorry! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!

Scarlett: please forgive her and review

Roseanna: Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!

Scarlett: And don't worry I will make sure that she up-dates soon *evil grin*

Roseanna: Gomena- Eh? Wha-what do you mean by that Scarlett? *nervous laugh*

Scarlett: Oh nothing *evil laugh*

Roseanna: 0.o


	7. Chapter 7

Roseanna: Hi I'm glad that some of you did forgive me and review cause I really need reviews so thank you for that

Scarlett: I told you I would get her to update soon

Roseanna: *rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah can you untie me from this chair now?

Scarlett: Oh ok *unties Roseanna* here's a cookie for being such a good girl

Roseanna: YAY! Nom nom nom nom

Xxxx

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh. Or. The. Characters. So. There. (That was really hard to say )

Xxxx

Chapter 6

_I smiled at him until the look of concern on his face changed to my officially favourite grin._

_My heart started to pound looking at that face of his and my hand stared to reach up again before the grin changed to a look of alarm and he started to wildly look around us._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_Nothing I guess, I just thought I heard –"his head swivelled round to look behind me and I saw his face change to one of rage. Before I could look to see what had upset him I heard a growl come from behind me. _

Xxxx

"Mai!" Yami said as he pulled me behind him, the name coming out in a furious growl. "You sure are brave to show your face to me you traitor!"

"Traitor is such a harsh word Yami honey" said the blonde woman that Yami called Mai a small smile on her face.

"Not harsh enough" he snapped. "I shall make you pay for what you did to me you bitch!" said Yami as he shifted into a crouch to pounce at her.

"Wait! Please listen to me, I have a proposition for you" the woman said holding up her hands.

"What proposition could you possibly have?" scoffed Yami, the growls ripping from his throat making the words sound gravely and like they belonged to someone else.

"Well, I assume that you already know that the werecats have started a rebellion and that the shapeshiffters have all went into hiding?"

"What is your point" said Yami still posed for attack.

"My point is that Tea is loosening support left, right and centre, the wolf demons are proving next to impossible for her to control, what with all of them chanting about their red-eyed Prince, I assume you're very proud of that?"

"I never asked them to chant for me but it is nice to know that I have their support" said Yami still not looking like he was going to back down any time soon.

"I'm sure it is. Not even all of the angels are under Tea's control she knows that just about every one of them would stab her in the back if they ever got a chance" Mai said before she was interrupted by Yami as he started to laugh quietly at first but then getting louder until he sounded as insane as my Grandpa had warned me he was. Then the laughter suddenly stopped and Yami's face was serious again and he started to growl once more, looking like he was trying hard to keep control of something inside of himself.

"I see what your proposition is Mai, you always have to run when it looks like the side your on might be losing, well I shall tell you this, that I nor any other wolf demon shall ever except the help of a traitor like you" Yami said the growls getting louder and almost drowning out his own words.

"Just listen to what I have to–"

"Why should I listen to **you**!" shouted Yami before he lost it and turned into my familiar black wolf, his tight clothes not standing a chance and splitting at the seams. The change was so quick that I was sure that it was painful but I didn't have time to think anymore before Yami launched himself at Mai, his long fangs bared and growls still ripping out from deep within his chest but Mai managed just at the last second to doge him and I watched Yami slide along the ground.

"I didn't expect you to have any manners towards me but letting me talk would have been nice" growled Mai then using her chance as Yami was trying to get up to change into a blonde wolf, her clothes also to tight to withstand the change.

I looked on in fear for Yami as he managed to get up and face the larger wolf, blood dripping from a cut on his face and burning through a small plant that was at Yami's feet. The blonde wolf and the black wolf stood still facing each other with only about two metres between them, both of them silent before suddenly at the same time growls vibrated from both their throats and they lunged for each other their jaws snapping.

My heart pounded as I watch the mass of teeth, claws, fur, yelps, growls and blood. Yami and Mai rolled around each of them trying to do as much damage as possible to the other and each time it looked like Mai was getting closer to me Yami would get in front of her and try harder to hurt her. A couple of times I tried to pull Yami away from Mai but they were both so fast and each time I thought I could get to Yami it would end up being Mai in my way. Mai's claws scratched Yami's face and I heard him yelp as they caught the scratch already there, but when I took a step closer to him he turned around and snapped his jaws at me as if to tell me to stay. While he was turned round and distracted with me Mai grabbed Yami by the scruff of the neck with her teeth and through him right into the trunk of a tree and I could finally get a good look at who's all the blood was. Yami had a few scratches and chunks of fur missing but Mai had a deep bite wound on her hunch, a rip in her ear and scratches on her chest.

Yami lay winded at the bottom of the tree while Mai turned her head in my direction and let out one long low growl before she limped towards me. My eyes widened and I staggered back a step before a black flash of fur leaped in front of me and bared it's fangs at the blonde wolf everything about its body langue promising murder if Mai took one more move towards me.

The blonde wolf stopped for a moment to look at Yami and me and I couldn't help but feel a hopelessness from her before she ran at Yami with him meeting her half way and the ball of fury started up again only this time Mai was prepared for how much faster Yami was then her and fainted to the left before turning right and catching Yami around the throat.

I saw Yami's red eyes widen as Mai jaws clamped tighter and blood started to drop from the bite wounds. When I saw that blood a feeling of an explosion took place in my chest and light burst out from the pendent and shot through Mai like an arrow making her drop Yami and sending her flying. I felt other beings in my mind one of which was Mai and for a second I also thought I felt Yami but as Mai got up I brushed that thought from my mind and sent out my words straight into Mai mind.

_You will leave. You will leave now and not harm my wolf. Do you understand? You will __**leave!**_

Mai whimpered at the force behind my words and turned and ran as fast as she could with her limp, her tail between her legs.

I heard a whine of pain come from my right and I turned around and ran to Yami, fear taking over my mind as I dropped beside him and examined the bite wounds.

"Oh Yami" I said, his name coming out in a sob.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me and when he saw me crying he gave a whine of alarm and nudged my hand with his nose. I kept crying because it was like I could feel his pain, I could feel the bite wounds and feel the blood dripping down my neck.

_**Please stop crying. Oh Ra please, I really hate that look you get when you cry. Growl. This is so annoying that you cannot hear me.**_

"Wha-what do you mean? Of course I can hear you" I cried.

_**What did you say? Yugi? Can you hear me?**_

"Of course I can you idiot! I'm not deaf" I yelled though my tears at him.

_**. . . . Yugi . . . . You aren't supposed to be able to hear my thoughts.**_

"You-your thoughts?"

_**Yugi look at me I'm still a wolf I cannot exactly talk to you when I am like this. Your mind must have connected with mine somehow.**_

"Is that why I can feel your pain, cause I don't mind telling you that it feels like someone tried to bite my head off"

_**You can feel it? Why didn't you say so sooner? Of course it is going to hurt you more, you're a human**_

Suddenly the pain was gone and then I became aware of how stupid I must have looked sitting there crying my eyes out for apparently nothing.

_**Are you Ok now?**_

"Yes" I mumbled a blush creeping up on me again and then even more so when I heard Yami's deep laugh in my head.

_**You're kawaii **_I heard him say before he placed his head on my lap and closed his eyes.

"Yami?" I asked

_**Mmmm?**_

"How did this happen? Was it the pendent?"

_**Most likely, but to be honest I do not have a clue and I do not really care**_

"Are you tired?"

I felt the mind equivalent of a grin before he said_** Ah gee what gave me away?**_

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you're just about asleep on my lap" I giggled.

_**Mmmmm. You have a very comfy lap Aibou.**_

"Shut up" I blushed again and I was beginning to think that it was starting to become permanent when I was with Yami.

He just sent me a mind grin again and slowly got up and started to stretch.

_**I was too hasty when I changed. I am really going to feel it when I change back. Sigh. Come on Aibou it is time to head back and tell the others what happened and then I suppose I shall have to get yelled at by Seto again for wondering off. Sigh.**_

"Are you sure you should be moving yet?"

_**I am fine Aibou. Look it is not even bleeding anymore.**_

"Ok then" I said as I got up to follow him.

On the way back my hand once again reached out to touch him so I pulled it back but Yami noticing my hand leaned onto it and I couldn't stop my fingers from burying in the coarse top layer of his fur.

_**Sigh. I have been waiting for you to do that all day.**_

I smiled and buried my fingers in deeper so that I could feel the soft under coat of his fur.

"So have I"

Xxxx

Roseanna: Yeah it was Mai, like you guys didn't see that one coming right?

Scarlett: Yeah you did kinda set that up a little in chapter 4

Roseanna: Yip but anyway, my exams are finally finished! My last one was today at lunch YAY! *starts dancing and singing* my exams are finished, my exams are finished, my exams are finished.

Scarlett: Yeah but now you don't get any more time off for studying and will have to go back to school on Monday.

Roseanna: WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOO! *falls to knees in despair*

Scarlett: Please review and make Rose feel better cause remember a happy author means quicker updates.


	8. Chapter 8

Roseanna: HELLO! *glomps you all* I'M BACK! YAY!

Scarlett: For how long this time I wonder.

Roseanna: Shut up. You cannot annoy me today for I am in a good mood :3

Scarlett: So you're hyper then?

Roseanna: YES!

Scarlett: Great *sighs*

Roseanna: Ok, first of all I would like to thank you all for waiting for this chapter, I know that it was a looooong wait but hopefully you will like this chapter. I tried to make it as interesting as I could. This chapter is for YamiToMangaka for the lovely review. I promised that I would update on your birthday for you YamiToMangaka so here you go. Happy Birthday *hugs you*

Xxx

Seto was waiting for us at the door when we got back with a severe scowl on his face.

"Erm . . . . there-there was a–" I started to explain.

"I know what happened. Ryou decided to tell me about 5 minutes ago" Seto interrupted glaring at me before his gaze shifted to Yami.

_Ryou?_

"We'll talk about this later Yami without Yugi being here" he continued then walked into the house slamming the door shut behind him. I heard a growl and looked down to see Yami standing with his hackles razed, fangs exposed again and placed my hand between his shoulder blades feeling him relax under my touch before I opened the door and we both went inside.

Xxxx

I was lying on my bed in the room that I woke up in when I first found myself here, trying to listen in on Yami and Seto's talk. I knew it was wrong to try and use the connection to try and find out what was going on between Yami and Seto in the library but I just had to know. I wanted to know if Yami was in trouble for taking me out of the house, I wanted to know if I had in some way caused any problems by connecting Yami's mind to mine and some part of me that was just pissed off with this whole thing felt like I shouldn't be kept from this, like I deserved to know just exactly what the hell was going on but still…part of me did feel guilty but Yami wasn't letting me hear through his thoughts anymore and that worried me and pissed me off even more.

I was only getting random snatches of the conversation and they were hazy and it was like trying to hear someone speak to you while you were underwater.

"She could have given us some information Yami!"

_That was Seto's voice_

"I refuse to except ANY help from a TRATOR!"

_Yami_

"I know that what Mai did was unacceptable but we still could have used her!"

"SHE...MY PARENTS SET….SHE…..WILL KILL HER BEFORE I….."

I couldn't hear half of what he said. His rage pushed me out his mind and as much as I tried to catch what was going on he forced me out. I could guess what Mai had done that was so unforgivable to Yami. Something involving his parents. Something bad.

"Yami….I wonder what happened…..I don't think I could ask him….." I sighed.

I didn't get anything else from my connection with Yami for about an hour or so after that but it wasn't cause I wasn't trying. I called to Yami's mind and tried to get into it to hear what was going on but….nothing.

I lay on my bed and just closed my eyes to just think. All this trying to find a way to Yami's mind was giving me a major headache. Did he not want his mind to be connected with mine? Or was he trying to hide something from me? Or was I just being paranoid?

_Wait a minute do paranoid people think that they're paranoid? AH TOO MANY QUESTIONS! YAMI SPEAK TO ME!_

_**WHAT?**_

_Yami?_

_**Yes it is me. Now what is it, am a little busy being yelled at right now. Did something happen?**_

_No….I just…..thought that you….didn't want to….speak to me…..sorry_

_**….Yugi….I just do not want you to hear this ….Seto can be a nasty bitch when he wants to be….I am sorry for blocking you out…Or for trying to block you out, you have a **__**very**__** forceful mental voice Aibou**_

…_.Oops….My bad….Sorry….I'll just….Go now….bye_

Yami's mental laugh rang in my ears before I heard him say '**No Aibou. Why do you not stay and hear Seto? This involves you as well. And besides…' **I felt the mind equivalent of a grin **'I probably would have just told you myself later. This saves me the hassle of trying to remember everything he says'**

I smiled. Yami was so understanding.

_Ok. I'll stay. How do I hear it all and not just you?_

The next thing I knew was that I was seeing through Yami's eyes. I could see the room Yami was in instead of my bedroom, I could feel the chair he was in instead of my bed and I could see…..a very pissed of looking Seto.

"I told you not to go anywhere with him until he has better control of his powers!"

" Yes, yes, I got that the first five thousand times you have yelled it at me" my lips made those words but I didn't tell them to. Yami must have said them

_This is weird_

**I know, but do you not think it is fun as well? **Another mind grin.

I had to smile at that, here he was being yelled at by Seto and putting his own arguments against him and he still stopped to take time to answer my little random thoughts.

"Yugi was not harmed. I was with him and protected him"

"This time"

I felt a growl rise up in my…no…Yami's throat before he answered. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"There could have been others. If there had been more than one enemy there then you wouldn't have been able to protect him and he might have been killed"

I felt a feeling of fear and sadness at Seto's words there and watched Yami's eyes drift to the floor

_Yami?_

**He is right little one. If there had been more I could have got you killed**

_Yami….I know that you would have been able to protect me no matter how many there was. You walked away from that fight with barely any wounds_

**That was because you saved me. Seto is right. We need to get you better at controlling your powers**

Yami looked back up at Seto and answered him. "I understand Seto. We need to get Yugi used to his powers as soon as possible"

"We do. His powers have already caused a mistake"

_What?_

"Seto. I fail to see the mind link between me and him a mistake. I think it is a good thing"

"But it has cut your mind off from mine. Years of me having to poison myself on your blood to get that weak link with you just….cut by one moment"

"Seto….the link between our minds was weak…it worked for us when we were younger and needed it but this link with Yugi is so much stronger and it feels more natural. A wolf demon and an angel are not meant to have the link we had….you were lucky we did not end up killing you"

"You think a link to a witch feels more natural? If wolf demons are only meant to mind link with others of the kind then how can that be?"

"I do not know. The amulet must be it. Sigh…it is that amulet Seto…the one that gave wolf demons our powers"

"….Hm….you both need to be trained then"

_What?_

"What?"

"You both will need to know how to work together on this….I'll need to think about who will be doing the training but it will probably end up being Ryou and if Ryou can persuade her: Amane"

"The werecats? Aw come on Seto. The cats can not be trusted"

Seto smiled at that. "Your wolf side is just saying that"

"No. For once my wolf side and I are getting along with each other quite nicely. I agree with it. The cats can not be trusted. Ryou is keeping to many visions from you, Amane claims that she has not been having any when we ask her and Bakura knows everything that those two are planning but is loving going along with them keeping it from us"

"Ryou must have his reasons for keeping things from us. He can't tell us everything he sees, he already explained that to us before he joined us. Some things he has to let happen. As for Amane….well the girl is exhausted, she still isn't able to get rid of that curse on her and can't control her changes…I think you would know better than I do how painful that would be on her"

I felt Yami wince and felt so much sympathy go through him at that.

"I think she has more things to worry about than getting the history of objects for us Yami. And…she is only 10….Ryou is worry about her as well he doesn't like her going off on her own like she has been doing. And Bakura? Well Bakura is just doing as Ryou asks, he may not show his love to Ryou when anyone else is there but if Ryou asks him for something then he will do it. No questions asked"

I felt Yami sigh at Seto's explanations "…Fine…I shall lay off the cats for now but if they do end up being Yugi and mine teachers then Bakura better learn how to shut up or he shall be learning to eat through a straw"

Seto smiled at that "I will have Ryou tell Bakura to shut it"

"Good" I felt Yami sigh again.

_Yami? You ok?_

**Yes Yugi. I am fine, I just….do not like cats**

The wine in Yami's deep voice at that was too funny not to laugh at

I felt his mind grin again **'Are you laughing at me Aibou?' **He said in mock horror

_Hahaa….maybe…hehe_

**Oh no, I shall not stand for that, you shall have to be told off Aibou**

I sent him a mind grin of my own at him '_Why don't you come get me then?'_ I was showing off. I didn't feel the least bit confidence in what I was saying.

Yami sent me back his usual grin **I just might have to**

_I bet I could take you on_

**Oh really Aibou? You think you can take on the prince of ALL wolf demons?**

_Of course. This amulet seems to be pretty powerful on you wolves. I bet I could wrap you around my finger in no time_

"Oh that I don't doubt" Yami mumbled, almost to himself

"What was that?"

"Nothing Seto"

"….Hm….well…you can go. I think we've talked enough about this"

"Sure. If you can call yelling at each other talking then yes Seto I think we have 'talked' enough as well" Yami grinned

A small smile crossed Seto's lips. "Just get out. I've had enough of looking at your face right now"

"Likewise" chuckled Yami.

"Oh and Yami" said Seto just as Yami was leaving the library

"Hm?"

"Not a word of this to Yugi just yet ok?"

"….Sure….Yugi shall not hear any of this directly from my mouth"

"Good"

**Cause I would not dream of that would I Aibou? **

'_No. Of course not' _I smiled

Xxx

Roseanna: So, I know that nothing very exciting happens in this chapter but something will very soon. I promise, and I've been a good girl so far with my promises. I deserve praise….Scarlett! Praise meeeee!

Scarlett: Yeah, yeah, you've been a very good girl

Roseanna: :3 Yay! Anyway….happy birthday again YamiToMangaka, I hope you have a nice day and I hope you liked this chapter at least a little bit.

Scarlett: Please review

Roseanna: Yes! Please review everyone and thank you once again for waiting. Arigatou Gozaimasu! *glomps you all again*


End file.
